


Unexpected

by NocturnaIV



Series: Escape [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5, M/M, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Ben!” Uma yelled in amusement.Unfortunately, he looked up from his snowman and noticed too late the cheating smile on the captain's lips. The next second Harry tackled him against his creation. They fell into the snow and sank into it until what was left of his work became a small barrier between them and the rest of the crew.“You murdered my snowman,” Ben said with surprise.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Series: Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

After having a heartfelt conversation with his mother, Ben had enough allies for his father to understand that he needed a moment to himself. He loved Auradon. That would never change. And Ben wanted to make things right for his kingdom. But so much had happened since his coronation and it had affected him on a personal level.

And as ironic as it was, every time he had approached the Lost Revenge, his perspective on life changed. He _needed_ that place.

Although he had escaped with pirates on impulse, the public only knew that King Ben was doing a surprise diplomatic tour, not announcing where he would go or looking to do with royalty, but with the citizens. Uma had come up with the idea when she showed him that she could hide her ship before reaching a port or cast a spell to make it look different. And if necessary, she could cast a similar spell on the entire crew.

That had happened in October. They had sailed south, searching for warm waters, and headed inland to the huge mountain ranges to meet non-human civilizations. Now was December. And Ben felt adrift. He had intruded on Uma and her crew's plans. Christmas was coming up and he suspected they would have something private organized. Which meant Ben's journey would have to end.

Although it wasn't that he didn't want to see his family…

But returning to Auradon only meant going back to being a king.

Ben wasn't ready for that. In reality, he was prepared to continue exploring and learning about cultures without the opulence or false pretty reality that royalty had to constantly look at. Everything was more interesting from the risky view of a group of travelers who just wanted to try and enjoy everything. Ben had tasted food sitting on the sidewalk of a cobbled street, had thrown himself on a car tire into a river current, he had toured beaches at night, joining impromptu parties, and hiding in small bars with live music. For the first time, he was living what people his age did and a little more.

Now, Uma took them up the mountain, away from the southern summer to meet high-altitude snow. The crew began to have fun, enjoying a snowfall for the first time. And without the need for instructions or planning, they started a snowball fight. Instead, he chose to stay out of it and started creating a snowman. Because Ben suspected that some of the crew, among those Gil, would find all that interesting.

As he worked through the cold snow, his eyes followed Harry. The epicenter of the unexpected and youthful in his life. The pirate seemed quite content invading his privacy constantly. And Ben greeted him just as fiercely. Although he didn't know exactly what was going on between them, something was certain for Ben. Harry was reliable. Maybe the pirate was breaking Ben's mind in countless ways, but they all seemed to be what Ben needed. Greater freedom. Total improve. Zero worries. They could share everything and nothing without regret in crowns, engagements, or marriages. They were just two young people enjoying a trip with friends.

“Ben!” Uma yelled in amusement.

Unfortunately, he looked up from his snowman and noticed too late the cheating smile on the captain's lips. The next second Harry tackled him against his creation. They fell into the snow and sank into it until what was left of his work became a small barrier between them and the rest of the crew.

“You murdered my snowman,” Ben said with surprise.

Harry laughed and took his chin. The smile that Ben considered one of his favorites appeared on the pirate's lips. The one that said: _I know I did something bad and you liked it_. Which used to be absolutely true. As frustrating as it might be.

“On the first day of January, a floating island appears in the sea. I think we'll have to start practicing rope climbing together.” Harry cocked his face “Or would you rather that I carry you all the way?”

Ben opened his eyes. _That_ …

That was Harry’s not-so-subtle way to make it clear that he expected Ben to stay with them by January. That they were together in December.

“I can climb.” Ben commented and looked away “And I can teach you.”

Harry laughed out loud at his daring and kissed him quickly before getting up and helping him up.

“At Christmas, we can go to dinner. You and I.” Harry offered, leading him back to the crew.

Ben looked at the pirate, apparently relaxed. But the tension in his shoulders gave him away.

“Like a date?”

Harry winked at him and took his hand.

“Only if you want.”

Yes, Ben wanted that.

“Well, why don't you show us what you were doing?” Uma welcomed Ben.

“The Snowman?”

“Exactly.” Uma pointed to the snow around her “Let's enjoy what we have, don't you think?”

Ben looked at Harry and nodded. That sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
